


Flowers

by BestApplePie



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestApplePie/pseuds/BestApplePie
Summary: Amita is the undisputed leader of the Golden Path and she is going to succeed, no matter what it takes.





	Flowers

She watches the flowers. They are beautiful.

Amita has never cared much for flowers but these are different. 

Sabal saw decay and corruption - he saw the drug addicts in the streets and a youth rotting away and she knows he had a point. But Amita sees money - money that will get them food, infrastructure, hospitals and schools. 

Amita will take these flowers and she will turn them into drugs. She will sell these drugs and that will make her a drug dealer, yes, but it will make Kyrat rich. 

Rich and modern, like Paris. She has always dreamed of Paris. The French did it right. She will do right, too, even if she has to do bad first.

What is her own soul after so much has already been sacrificed? 

All these men and women. The children. Bhadra. Sabal.

She has to make it worth it. She can’t just give up. It doesn’t matter what they’ll call her.

Sabal would understand. He’d judge her, he’d hate her - just like she did him - but in their core they understood each other. He was the only one who could ever understand. They both sacrificed so much - for Kyrat. The lives of others and their own - everything for their country. 

Maybe in another life - if those stupid priests are right - they will meet again. Maybe then Sabal and Amita don’t have to hate each other. Maybe they can be happy. 

She will create this Kyrat. A Kyrat where nothing has to be sacrificed. Sabal will see that she was right all along.

Until then, she will do what it takes. She will destroy what is left of Pagan, and she will destroy what is left of Mohan. They have both failed them, failed Kyrat. Failed Sabal and failed Amita. If it weren’t for them, Sabal would be alive and Amita would be, too.

She watches the rain fall onto the flowers that hold Kyrat’s future and then, just for a moment, she sees it.

A grave.


End file.
